The Heiress
by LittleWhiteRosexx
Summary: What if Jan Di and her family held a secret... That in reality, they were rich! But the father gave that life away to be with the mother. However, what if one day the new heir was chosen? Geum Hyo Sonn, the eldest child, volunteers to become the heiress. How will this young girl change the Boys Before Flowers universe?
1. Chapter 1

***Desclaimer: I do not own Boys Before Flowers or any of their characters. I only own my characters.***

~Flashback~

"Grandpa!" I say, rushing into the arms of my grandfather.

"Hello, Hyo Sonn." he says,smiling.

The elderly man's kind brown eyes sparkles with happiness. My grandfather always is dressed in a fine tailored suit. His hair has some gray in it, but it is a beautiful dark brown color. He's really tall and always stands up straight.

"Papa, Mama! Grandpa's here!" I say, coming through the door, grandpa right behind me.

I'm only a year older than my little sister, Jan Di. She runs up to hug grandfather, smiling.

"Grandpa!" She says.

"Jan Di! You've grown up so fast!" He says.

Jan Di giggles. My father and mother smile at grandfather. My mother hugs my grandfather and my father shakes his hand. They seem so big at the moment. Then again, we do live in a small apartment above the store. It's really fun messing around with the machines.

"Son, there's something I would like to talk to you about." Grandpa says, after we all finish eating dinner.

My father and mother exchange a look. They haven't exchanged that look in awhile... I start to get a little worried... I look up at my mother. She nods at me. I sigh and grab Jan Di's hand. I make sure she takes a shower and gets into bed. Once she falls asleep, I sneak close to the living room, where the three adults are talking in hushed voices. My father's voice sounding thick with anger.

"I will not take the family business! I never wanted to in the first place!" I hear him say.

"Honey... Calm down..." Mother says.

"I will not calm down! I will not bring my children into the hell that is the business world!" Father replies, his voice rising.

"Son, you do know my business needs an heir.. Do not let the work your mother and I did to go to waste.." Grandfather says.

"I will not!" Father yells.

I flinch slightly. I don't want father and grandfather to fight... I hate it when this happens, but I didn't know that my grandfather owned a business.. I poke my head out slightly. Father's hands are messaging his temples. I sigh, quietly. I retract my head away so they don't know I'm listening in.

"Then who will take over the business..?" Grandfather asks.

"Sell it for all I care!" Father yells.

"Honey!" Mother yells.

"Son.. Please.." Grandfather pleads.

I don't know what gave me the courage, or if it was just an impulse so that they would stop fighting, but I step in.

"I will help! I'll be the heir!" I say.

The three adults stare at me. Their stares are confused, but my grandfather slowly stands up.

"Sweetie, heir is for men, heiress is for women... But why do you want to be the heiress?" He asks me.

"If it will help you all to stop fighting... I will. I want to help all I can!" I say, confidently.

Grandfather smiles and looks at my parents. My parents still seem shocked, but mother recovers slightly. She looks at me, a little bit of pain and pride is in them. She nods.

"As long as she is taken care of, I'll let you take her... What about you honey?" Mother says, turning to my father.

"No! Absolutely not! My daughter is not getting into this business!" Father says.

"I want to do this, Papa. Please..." I say.

Father sighs and looks at me. Only nine years old and I already have a sense of responsibility tons of kids my age don't have. I also want to do more for my family. I look father straight in the eye. He sighs again.

"Fine... However, I do not want to see her on the news until she reaches the age of sixteen." Father says, strict.

Grandfather nods and looks at me smiling, eyes filled with pride.

"From today forward Hyo Sonn... You are the heiress of the Shin Group."

~Flashback ends~

I sigh. That memory always gets me... I know it was ten years ago, but why does it feel like just yesterday? I look at the picture of my family a few years back when I turned sixteen. I smile. I'm wearing a casual pink dress with my long brown hair in a ponytail with my bangs swept to the right side. My brown eyes sparkling at the camera. Jan Di is wearing a casual short dress with her signature short hair and bangs. I smile. I see my younger brother, Kang-san. He's so adorable! I giggle. I see my parents and my eyes get misty from the memories.

My phone rings and I go to pick it up. I already know who's calling by the ringtone. I smile.

"Help! Joon Pyo is kidnapping me again!" Jan Di says.

"I am not, dry cleaner!" Joon Pyo says.

I sigh, those two fight like a married couple. They contiue fighting so I hang up. I get a text a little after that from Woo Bin.

W:_ Pack some clothes! I'm gonna pick you up! x_

I smile a bit and reply.

Me: _Okay! x_

I've known the F4 boys sinced I switched schools when I was nine. I haven't been at school for awhile since Grandfather has been teaching me the secrets of the Shin Group so I have been studying it a lot. I smile. I love the stories Jan Di and the boys tell me about the school. I shake my head, now is not the time to think about that.

I start packing some extra clothes and a bathing suit. Just in case. I pack a dress and some heels. Who knows maybe I'll meet a cute guy of there. I smile slightly. I head down the stairs with my suitcase. I see grandfather and I quickly give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days, grandfather." I say.

"Be careful, I don't want you or Jan Di to get too involved with the F4 boys." Grandfather says.

"But, they have been my friends since elementary..." I say.

Grandfather nods, still straight faced. A maid brings in Woo Bin. I smile at him and he goes to shake Grandfather's hand. Grandfather stands up quickly and shakes his hand.

"You better take care of my granddaughters." Grandfather says.

"I will, sir." Woo Bin says.

Grandfather let's go of his head and sits back down to read the paper. I smile and grab my suitcase. Woo Bin takes the suitcase, grabs my hand, and rushed to his car. I'm a little excited. I wonder where we're going.

"You ready for a short vacation?" Woo Bin asks.

"When am I not ready?" I retort.

He smirks and starts driving faster. I smile and put on the radio. Music always sounds better when you're driving at 60 mph. I start singing along with the songs that I know and Woo Bin joins in. I smile at him.

Woo Bin has been my best friend since I came into the rich world. I love him to death, but I do sometimes get jealous when Yi Jeong and him are flirting with other girls. I know they usually do it to get their way, but still... I shake my head slightly. Those thoughts will get me nowhere.

We get to the airport and get out of the car. I go to grab my suitcase, but Woo Bin won't let me. I pout and he smiles at me.

"A girl should never have to carry her own suitcase." Woo Bin says.

"Yes, but I'm no ordinary girl." I say, smiling.

He rolls his eyes, but smiles. He takes both of our suitcases towards the plane. I see Yi Jeong. He smiles at me and I smile back. I notice that even Ji Hoo is here. I see Ga Eul afterwards. I smile at her and rush to give her a hug.

"What's going on, Hyo Sonn?" Ga Eul asks.

"We're going on a little vacation." I say, smiling.

"But, Yi Jeong said Jan Di is in trouble!" She says.

"Just so you'd come." I explain.

She nods at me and I continue to comfort her. Joon Pyo's escort car comes in and I smile, until I see what Jan Di is wearing. I cringe to myself. Is that really a fashionable dress... Ga Eul rushes to Jan Di's side.

"May I just ask what is my sister wearing?" I ask.

"It's cute, right" Joon Pyo asks, proudly.

"Maybe if she was a hamburger..." I scoff.

Everyone, except for Joon Pyo, start laughing. Joon Pyo starts getting angry.

"So you think you can do better?" Joon Pyo asks.

"I know I can do better," I say, with a wink "Let's get going, I don't have all day!"

I board the plane first and get a seat in the back. I smile slightly. I haven't been on this plane in a while. I put my headphones in and close my eyes, but I feel as though someone is in front of me. I open my eyes. I look and there is Yi Jeong in front of me. He smiles and I smile backs. I take out my headphones.

"I would think you would sit next to Don Juan over there." I say.

"Just because me and him are close, doesn't mean I can't get close to anyone else." Yi Jeong says, smiling.

"Sure, Casanova." I say, smirking.

He smiles a little more and I put on my head phones. Yi Jeong tries to get my attention a few minutes after we take off. I take my headphones off.

"What's up?" I ask, a little annoyed.

"Jeez... Woo Bin is the one that wanted to talk to you this time." Yi Jeong says, defensively.

"Oh... Sorry.. What'a up, Woo Bin?" I ask.

"Come here." Woo Bin says.

I get out of the chair and go to his seat. I stand in front of him and give him the 'what do you want' look. He smiles and grabs my hand, looking me straight in the eye. I start to get nervous. What does he have to say? Woo Bin pulls onto his lap and I gasp. His mouth is next to my ear. I feel a shiver run down my spine.

"Why don't we have fun at the island? Just the two of us." Woo Bin says.

I look at him confused and nervous. He can't be suggesting going on a date... Could he?

"Do-Do you mean... Going on a date?" I ask, nervously.

"Mmm, maybe." Woo Bin says, smiling.

"I-I'll think about it.." I say, blushing and getting off his lap.

I sit in my seat and look out the window. I notice Yi Jeong glance at me from time to time and I look at him. He turns away and looks outside the window. I look at him confused, but I put my headphones on. I start listening to Katy Perry. I smile and close my eyes. This trip promises to be a very exciting one.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Before Flowers, I only own my characters.***

I wake up when someone shakes me. I don't even remember falling asleep... I open my eyes and take off my headphones. I look up and see Yi Jeong. He smiles down at me and I give him a sleepy smile.

"Did we just land?" I ask, yawning.

"Yeah, let's go." Yi Jeong says.

I stand up and follow him out of the plane. We hurry up to follow the rest of the group. I stand next to Jan Di and Ga Eul. Two beautiful girls approach Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. I look away, why does it bother me that those girls are hugging the F4 boys...

One of the girls looks at me. She gives me a nasty look before smiling back at Woo Bin. I feel my anger boil. The hell did I do to you, you little-.

"Hyo Sonn, let's go check out the rooms." Jan Di says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." I say, smiling.

I go with the girls to get the keys and we start heading to the rooms. My room is the second closest to Jan Di's room. I sigh and put my suitcase next to the bed. I look outside of the window facing the sea. I smile. The sea looks so blue... I look down slightly and see a jet ski.

"Oh... I really want to ride it..." I say to myself.

"Then why don't you." I hear a voice from behind me say.

I turn around and see Yi Jeong. I turn back around.

"I would think you would be with your two little girls." I say, nonchalantly.

"Oh, is the almighty Hyo Sonn jealous?" Yi Jeong says, teasingly.

"As if. I don't need to be jealous of those girls... I'm the only girl that's actually part of F4. You guys are my boys by default. I never have to be jealous." I say, matter of factly.

"Then, you won't get jealous if Woo Bin asks one of those girls on a date?" He asks.

"No, I won't." I lie.

"Alright, if you say so."

I sigh. Maybe I should go on the jet ski now. I change into my black and pink striped bikini with the black shorts that go with it. I tie my hair into a high ponytail. I write a note saying I left with the jet ski for awhile. I leave my phone and walk down the steps.

I start up the jet ski and ride around. At first I go slow, not really knowing how to ride one, but as I get used to it, I start to go faster. I smile and start to turn around. I love the adrenaline I have gotten from riding it. I turn of the jet ski after awhile and I get off it. Why not take a swim while I'm in the ocean already.

I go under the water and open my eyes. I see the different types of fish and of all different colors. I smile. Everything seems so calm out here... I wish I could stay here forever. I go above the water again, towards the jet ski. I hear another jet ski coming. I turn around and see Woo Bin. I smile at him.

"Hey! What brings you out here?" I ask.

"I saw your note and thought maybe you wanted some company." Woo Bin says.

"What if I didn't?"

"Then looks like your are stuck with me."

I smile and stay swimming in the water.

"Come swim with me." I say.

"Why would I?" He asks.

"Because swimming is fun." I reply.

"And?"

"And because you love me."

Woo Bin looks at me a little surprised.

"W-What?" He asks.

"We're best friends, right? So you love me." I reply.

"R-Right..."

Woo Bin looks away, but takes off his shirts and comes into the water with me. He looks a little red. I swim towards him, a little worried. I put my forehead against his and I feel him get tense. I blush and pull away slightly.

"S-Sorry! I saw you looked a little red and I thought you might be getting sick." I say, nervously.

"No, it's fine." He says, smiling at me.

I smile back and splash him with water. He laughs and splashes me back. We keep splashing each other and laughing. I splash him one last time before starting to swim away from him. Woo Bin swims after me.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Away from you!" I say, jokingly.

"Oh, no you don't!" He laughs.

I let him catch up to me and her grabs me around my waist. I laugh when he pulls me to him. I smile and he smiles back. But... His smile is different... It's not his usual joking smile... It's a lot kinder and sweeter...

"Since I caught you... I deserve a prize." Woo Bin says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Go on a date with me." He says.

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"Let's go on a date, while we're here. Just the two of us. Or maybe we should double date with Jan Di and Joon-pyo. However you would like."

"Are you really sure about this? I mean, I thought you were joking on the plane, specially after I saw you with those girls..."

"Those girls don't mean anything to me... They are just girls I mess around with."

"And you probably would mess around with them even after we went on a date..."

"I wouldn't do that to you..."

"How can I be so sure?"

"Because I-"

"Woo Bin! There you are!" The girl who gave me the nasty look yells.

I give Woo Bin a glance before swimming back towards my jet ski. I don't even know why, but I feel so... Sad. The girl arrives in her jet ski and jumps in the water with Woo Bin. I get on my jet ski and notice him staring at me. The girl gives me a nasty look again. I look away and start driving back to my little room.

When I get to my room, I park the jet ski and go up the stairs. I grab some clothes and take a quick shower. I get out quickly and get dressed. I grab the note and throw it in the thrash. Maybe I shouldn't have even written that note.. I sigh. Why am I now starting to feel jealous and sad. There's a knock on my door.

"Come in.." I say.

Jan Di and Ga Eul come in, smiling.

"Come on! We're going sightseeing!" Jan Di says.

"Alright, let's go!" I say, smiling.

We walk out together and join the guys. The only one missing is Woo Bin... I shrug, but I wonder where he is... Maybe he stayed with that other girl... I look up and see Yi Jeong look at me, concerned. I give him a smile before linking arms with Jan Di and Ga Eul.

We walk around the place. We are all laughing and having fun. We go into tons of stores and I see a lot of pretty jewelry. They seem really cheap. I smile and grab an anklet with a pink rock.

"You like that one?" I hear Joon Pyo ask from beind me.

"Yeah, I do... Maybe you should give Jan Di this turquoise one. I bet she'll like it." I say, smiling.

"Really? Thanks! Here, I'll buy both of them." Joon Pyo says, taking the turquoise one and my pink one.

"I can buy my own." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Think of it as a gift for helping me." He says.

"But.." I say.

"Hey, just let me do this." He says.

I nod. I follow him to buy the gifts. He hands me my anklet.

"Thanks, bro." I say, smiling.

"Anytime, sis." Joon Pyo says, wrapping an arm around me.

We head out of the store and laughing. I feel a little better now. Joon Pyo takes his arm away and goes next to Jan Di. I smile. They seem like a cute couple, but I don't think that Jan Di likes him just yet. I sigh slightly. I really wish she would get over Ji Hoo. He really is a nice guy, but I don't think Ji Hoo realizes how much Jan Di liked him.

"Are you ok?" Ji Hoo asks.

"Yeah, just thinking about relationships..." I say, looking away.

"Oh, really? Are you interested in someone or just thinking about a certain couple?" He asks.

"Both, actually..." I say.

"Oh..." He says.

We continue to walk with the group. I notice that Woo Bin arrives with the girl, but he doesn't seem to happy... And neither does she. I wonder why.. Woo Bin looks at me and smiles. I look away. I don't know why I care so much that Woo Bin is flirting and dating other girls. He's not mine...

"Hey, Hyo Sonn, do you know what one of the ladies told me about this anklet.." Joon Pyo says, snapping me from my thoughts.

"What?" I ask.

"That whoever you give this to, will be with you forever..." He says.

I look at him confused. I shrug and put my hands up.

"Oh well, pray to the almighty God that isn't true." I say.

"What if I want it to..." He mumbles.

"Awww," I say, hugging him. "That's so cute!"

"Shut up!" Joon Pyo says, pushing me away gently.

I pout and he smiles, causing me to giggle. He's really like a brother to me. I walk with him and Jan Di for a while. I smile at them. I kind of wish I had a guy like that in my life... But I can't as I have to take the family business soon.. I sigh, quietly.

"What's wrong...?" I hear Woo Bin ask.

"Are you talking to me...?" I ask.

"No one else is replying.. So, yeah." He says.

"Well, nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." I say.

"About what?"

"Hm... Is your offer still up?"

"What offer?"

"You know.. About the date..."

I see the look of surprise in Woo Bin's face, but I also see the excitement in it. I smile and he smiles back.

"Are you serious?" Woo Bin asks.

"Completely." I say.

"So you want to..." He says, smirking.

"Eat cake, never get fat, and always have my family by my side." I say, teasingly.

"You know that's not what I meant..." He pouts.

"I know." I say, kissing his cheek.

Woo Bin smiles and blushes slightly. I giggle. He messes my hair up a little, making me pout. I fix my hair slightly. The group goes back to the hotel rooms at around 3 pm. I smile. It feels like two days have passed already not a few hours.

I lay down on my bed, smiling. I'm getting really excited about when the date with Woo Bin is going to be. Maybe we should have talked about that before we went to our rooms. I grab my phone. I could text him... I shake my head. That would make me sound to eager.I sigh.

~Time lapse: 4 hours later~  
>I sit next to Woo Bin and Yi Jeong at dinner. I smile at him and he smiles back. The girl that doesn't like me, gives me a nasty look. Woo Bin told me her name was Sarah. I roll my eyes at her. She's gotten even worse once Woo Bin and I decided officially to go on a date. It's none of her business though.<p>

"Mmm... You should try this fish." Yi Jeong says, passing me a bit of fish meat on a fork,

I take the fork from him and eat the meat. I feel my mouth water.

"Mm! That is amazing!" I say, smiling.

"If you want, we could share the plate." Yi Jeong says.

"No, it's alright, Hyo Sonn can share with me." Woo Bin says, pulling my chair closer to him.

"No, don't worry about her, Woo Bin. She can share with Yi Jeong and you can share with me." Sarah says, smilling an attempt at a seductive smile.

I roll my eyes end put a fork into Woo Bin's fish meat. I take a bite out of it and smile.

"Mm.. This one is just as good!" I say.

"That's great to hear." Woo Bin says, smiling.

"I want to taste..." Sarah whines.

"He doesn't have to let you." I say.

"Well, he doesn't have to listen to you, man theif." She says, angrily to me.

"I can't steal something from you if it wasn't even yours." I say, nonchalantly.

Sarah stands up and looks at Woo Bin. I look over at him too. He looks between us then looks away. I stare at him shocked. If I could steal his attention from her... Then some other girl can steal his attention from me... I feel my heart start to ache.

"You know what, Sarah? You can have him." I say, standing up.

I start running away from the table. How could I be so stupid to think that I was actually special... I feel my eyes start to sting. I guess I really do like Woo Bin.. I can't even control the pain or tears after I realize that. I start crying on the middle of the bridges connecting the islands to the hotel rooms.

I end up in front of my room, but I don't go in. I stare at the water, passed the railings. A few tears falling from my eyes, falling into the sea's open arms. Someone walks behind me, but I don't turn to see who it is, thinking it's Jan Di.

"Kind of childish of me to run away... Huh? Worse thing is, I realized to late how I feel about him..." I say, just above a whisper.

I feel arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close. I tense up, completely surprised. I turn around and I'm in Woo Bin's arms... And that I confessed about how I felt about him. I blush and look to the floor. He grabs my chin between his thumb and index finger, making me look at him.

"If you're talking about being late in realizing you like me... Then you're wrong.." Woo Bins says.

He leans down and kisses me. Starting at my lips and flowing through the rest of my body, I feel a warmth spread. I close my eyes and kiss him back. My heart feels like it's going to explode and my stomach feel like there is a whole ton of butterflies flying around. Woo Bin pulls away, blushing slightly.

"The date is still on, right?" He asks.

"Yes.. Now kiss me again." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No need to tell me twice." He replies, kissing me.


	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer: I don't own Boys Before Flowers. I only own my character~

I wake up in my room, smiling. I keep replaying the part of the night when Woo Bin and I kissed. Everytime I replay the scene in my head, I get the butterflies again. I look at my anklet, then put it on. I smile. It's a perfect fit. I head over to the bathroom to take a shower.

After around an hour later, I walk out in my towel. I look through my clothes, trying to find a cute, casual outfit. I smile when I pick out a great one. Light blue, ripped, skinny jeans, a blue halter top, a solid black bikini underneath, and slip on sandals. I smile. This looks good enough. I walk out of the room and smile. I bump into some.

"Oops, sorry." I say, bowing slightly.

"No need to be sorry to your boyfriend." Woo Bin says.

"My boyfriend? Now who would that be?" I ask, smiling.

"A very handsome devil." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

"Mmm... Sounds a lot like you." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Woo Bin leans down to kiss me, but someone clears their throat. Damn... We turn and see Jan Di and Ga Eul smiling. I start blushing and hide my face. Woo Bin laughs, nervously. I get out of his embrace and look at the girls.

"Mo-Morning girls." I say, smiling.

"Good morning! Looks like you two are even closer." Jan Di says, winking.

"No kidding. I think we bumped in at the wrong time!" Ga Eul says, giggling.

"Ha, ha. Very funny! Let's go to breakfast already..." I say, blushing a little more.

The girls walk in front of Woo Bin and I. He grabs my hand and making me smile. We hold hands the rest of the way to the table. I don't see Sarah around. I feel both horrible and relieved. Relieved that I won't have anymore drama, but horrible that I took Woo Bin away from Sarah. I sigh, but shake my head. No need to think about that now.

The table gets rowdy with the gossip about Woo Bin and I. I roll my eyes, smiling. We continue eating and laughing about random things. I feel my mood lighten when they suggest a group trip to one of the exclusive beaches for us. I get excited.

I head to my room to grab my sunblock. I hear my phone start to ring. I see the name and smile. I accept the call.

"Hello, grandfather! How are you doing?" I ask, happily.

"I need you to come back. I need to finish the training. I promise that it's only for three more months." I hear him say.

"But grandfather.. You've taught me everything that you promised to teach me... What else do you need to teach me...?" I ask, sadly.

"How to leave things, even the ones we love." He says.

"I can't do that... Not now that..." I start.

"That you finally realized you're in love with Woo Bin."

"How... Did you know?"

"It was written all over your faces that you were in love with each other.. I'm surprised you didn't get together sooner."

"Grandfather.. Now you see why I can't leave right now? I can't just leave while I just now realized how I felt.. Is that really what I should do or what? What if it was grandma?"

"Hyo Sonn, you know it one of the hardest things to do... But you can do it.. If he truly loves you he will wait for you.."

"But grandfather... I don't want to risk him not caring or loving me anymore... Not now.."

"I won't stop, Hyo Sonn. Not as long as I have a reason to hold on." Woo Bin says.

"Woo Bin..." I say.

"Please be on the next plane back." Grandfather says, hanging up.

I put my phone away and look at Woo Bin. I go over to him and wrap my arms around him.

"As long as I can, I will give you a reason to never stop." I say, hugging him tighter.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my temple. I'm a few inches shorter than him, unless I'm in heels. I remember learning to dance was a part of becoming an heiress. The first person I ever danced with, was Woo Bin. It was for my fourteenth birthday. I smile, thinking back to that memory.

~Flashback starts~

I walk into the ballroom, wearing my red, spaghetti strap ball gown with my black 4 inch heels. I feel everyone's eyes on me and I blush slightly. My hair is in curls running down to my lower back. I look for my friends: Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Joon Pyo, and Yi Jeong. I feel a little sad when I don't see them. I sigh, slightly.

I sit and wait for the whole ceremony to finish. These kinds of things truly bore me. I have no idea why, but they just do. Most girls are fascinated by these things, but I would much rather be playing around at a park. I look around and look for my F4 boys. I see three out the four. Woo Bin still isn't here... I look down.

They bring the differrnt foods and Grandfather makes me mingle with some other boys my age who belong to high standing families. None of them are part of the F4. I sigh and go outside. They are already starting to play music.

I stand outside and blow heat on my hands to warm them.

"Why are you out here by yourself, during December... One of the coldest months?" I hear Woo Bin ask me from behing.

I smile and turn around to face him.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm cold because I was born in December?" I ask.

"No, not at all. If anything, your the warmth that's in December.." Woo Bin says, blushing slightly.

"Oh... I didn't see you during the ceremony... Why weren't you there?" I ask.

"I was... Just towards the wall."

"Oh really?"

"Of course! Would I ever lie to you?"

"Mm... I guess not."

A waltz type of song starts to play and Woo Bin out stretches his hand. I look at him, a little surprised. He smiles at me.

"I kmow how hard you learned to waltz... May I have the honor of your first dance?" He asks, making me smile.

"Of course." I say, putting my hand in his.

We walk back inside, hand in hand, towards the dance floor. I put my left hand on his shoulder and he puts his right hand on my waist, he grabs my right hand in his left and we start dancing a long with the music.

"You've learned really well." Woo Bin says.

"Really! I'm glad to hear that.. I feel like I suck.." I say, bashfully.

"No, you really are amazing." He says, smiling.

"Well, I'm just following the best." I say, smilling.

Woo Bin blushes a bit and we continue dancing... Which I realize we are the only two dancing. I try to keep myself from blushing too badly. Once the music stops, we stop dancing. Everyone starts clapping, making me blush.

"We make a great pair." Woo Bin says.

"Yeah, we do.." I say, smiling.

He kisses my cheek before walking away, leaving me a little shocked, as I walk over to the rest of the F4 boys.

~Flashback ends~

I feel my smile widen even more. Woo Bin pulls away and looks at me.

"What's with that smile?" He asks.

"Just thinking." I say.

"About what?" He asks.

"Hm... My little secret." I say, bringing my index finger to my lips.

"Mm, alright, but I will find out eventually."

"Only in your dreams."

I kiss him on the cheek, before I begin to pack my stuff. Woo Bin starts helping me.

"You don't have to help me, you know." I say, still packing.

"But, it will give me more time to spend with you until you go." He says, smiling.

I smile back and we continue packing. We talk about a lot of things concerning the two couples in F4. I smile slightly. It's not just Joon Pyo and Jan Di anymore. It's Woo Bin and I too. I feel myself grow a little giddy. It's a little wierd that I was envious that my sister had someone to care about her a lot... But in reality I had someone there for me all along.

We finish packing up and I sigh.

"I don't want to leave." I say, pouting.

"I wish you didn't have to either... Maybe I should go back with you..." Woo Bin says, thoughtfully.

"Aw, you don't have to. I want you to enjoy the rest of the vacation." I say, sadly.

"You're more important than some vacation I can go whenever I have the time." He counters.

"Alright... Let's go say our goodbyes." I say, smiling.

Woo Bin takes my hand in his and I grab my suitcase. We walk towards Jan Di's room. I notice that Jan Di is there with Joon Pyo. I smile.

"Hey, you two lovebirds." I say.

"What? Whatever... But why do you have your suitcase...?" Jan Di asks me.

"Grandfather wants me to go away for three months.. I won't be able to contact anyone though..." I say, sighing.

"Are you serious? What about your relationship?" Joon Pyo asks.

"I'll find a way to contact her, love always finds a way." Woo Bin says, looking at me lovingly.

"And I will find a way too." I say, staring back at him.

"Aw, Woo Bin, take good care of my sister." Jan Di says, pointing a finger at him.

"I will, I can promise you that." Woo Bin says.

"Yeah, bro over here can do anything. Specially fight." Joon Pyo says, proudly.

"Mm.. Yeah, one day he'll be protecting you, little sis." I say, smiling.

"Why me?" Jan Di asks.

"Because you're my little sister, so he will obviously care about you like one sooner or later." I say, shrugging.

"Hey, can I talk to my older sister, alone?" Jan Di asks, smiling.

The two boys nod and leave the room. I smile and look at her.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I... I don't know if I like Joon Pyo.. I think I still like Ji Hoo.." Jan Di says.

"Jan Di... People say love hits you at once... But no. Love takes time.. And I can see you like Joon Pyo.. It shows.. But subtly. Just trust that you will like him. Focus on him." I say, smiling.

Jan Di smiles and nods. She hugs me and I hug her back.

"Take care, sister." She says.

"I will. You better have fun on this vacation." I say, smiling.

I walk out of the room with my suitcase.I see that Joon Pyo has Woo Bin in a head lock and they're laughing. I cock my head to the side in a questioning matter. I shrug and walk over to them.

"What are you boys laughing about?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." Joon Pyo says, smiling.

"Uh huh," I say, the next part comes off teasingly. "Well, I feel bad for Jan Di, stuck with you the reast of the trip... What a bore."

"What? I'm not boring!" Joon Pyo says, defensively.

"Of course your not, bro." Woo Bin says, smiling.

"Right! Wait was there sarcasm in that?" Joon Pyo asks.

"Maybe just a little." Woo Bin says.

We start laughing.

"Well, I need to say goodbye to the rest of the party." I say, smiling.

"Well, good luck." Joon Pyo says, hugging me.

I hug him back. After we let go, I start looking for Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Ga Eul. I say good bye to them individually. I smile, sadly. This sure was going to be an exciting trip if I stayed. I sigh.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" I ask Woo Bin.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, it would be fun seeing Jan Di and Joon Pyo fight the whole time... But I'd rather be with you and take you back to your house." He replies.

I smile and we get on the plane. I sit beside him and put my head on his shoulder. Part of me wishes this is a dream, so that when I wake up, I'll still be on this island. But another part of me hopes this is reality, so I can stay like this with Woo Bin for as long as we have. The plane takes off and I start to close my eyes. I fall asleep within the first ten minutes.


End file.
